The Avengers and Katgome
by Uchiha B
Summary: Who knew that the Shikon Miko would come to be the comfort pet of the Avengers? Because she certainly didn't... but still can't but help to grow a fondness for her new 'owners', IY/Avengers, Avengers x Cat!Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Why did everything happen to her?

_'I hate my life,' _Kagome thought miserably, walking along the direction of the busy sidewalk that would lead her to who-knows-where. She was just too shocked to really care where she was heading, _'Why don't things ever happen to anyone else!?'_

Of course she would never want anything bad to happen to anyone, but she was rather tired being the one specifically targeted by attacks, especially when something went horrifically bad like this.

_'I wonder if anyone knows that I'm gone yet?' _Kagome wanted to cry, but her current body wouldn't allow such an emotional event to occur, _'I feel bad for Takanashi-sensei.' _Her teacher certainly didn't deserve anything like this to happen.

They would probably put the blame on her poor teacher because she went 'missing' on a school trip to New York and there wasn't a damn thing she could do at the moment.

Who knew America had demons that actually knew of the Shikon no Tama and coveted to possess it?

Because she certainly didn't...

_'Just go back to the hotel and try to figure out things from there.' _Kagome thought with some determination, eyeing her surroundings and noticing the details with her suddenly keen vision (though it was hard to adjust to the fact that everything seemed a lot dimmer and she couldn't even see certain colours) and noted she wasn't too far from the hotel.

"Mommy, look at the cute kitty!"

The fur on her back abruptly bristled in a sign of warning and Kagome instinctively leapt out of harms way and somehow managed to avoid the tight painful grip of a little girl.

Sadly, the only way to avoid such a thing was the jump into the middle of a damn street and she could only freeze in horror when a motorcycle sped directly in her path.

_'Hah, the pathetic Shikon Miko – killed in an accident in the body of a cat and nobody would even know.' _

However, the screeching of tires that practically deafened her caused her to finally open her eyes and the tires that could have run her over were only inches from her face, _'...!...'_

"A cat?"

She heard a voice mutter and couldn't react before she was picked up by two strong hands and brought to face-to-face with a very attractive male.

"Look! Captain America saved a cat!"

"OMG, Steve is soooo hot!"

"Is that really Captain America?"

Those were the only a few of the comments she vaguely heard with her now sensitive hearing from the gathering crowd, but she was more distracted by the bright blue eyes examining her small furry body with concern.

"You don't look hurt, but maybe I should take you back to Stark Towers just in case." The blond man said to himself and Kagome still couldn't really react when she was suddenly tucked against a broad chest and was speeding off with the man on the motorcycle (who was somehow driving the bike with only one arm).

Why did everything happen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

This wasn't good.

To put it bluntly, she was being kidnapped – yet _again_.

Of course she wouldn't put the blame on the blond man who picked her up (after almost running her over) since he didn't actually know he was kidnapping a person, but she could always think about better situations that could have happened.

_'Where is he taking me?' _Kagome thought miserably, unable to recognise any sort of landmarks that were quickly passing by. And it didn't help that she barely knew any of the landmarks to begin with, _'I just need to get back to the hotel.'_

It didn't take too long on the motorcycle to arrive to the destination that the blond had in mind and Kagome was suddenly looking up at a large tower with wide blue eyes that shone in awe.

Stark Towers.

_'Well, at least I know where I am.' _Kagome thought, held up by one strong arm as the man parked his motorcycle in a private parking lot before glancing down at her with slightly anxious eyes.

"I hope no one is allergic to cats," Steve muttered, "Let's just hope that Stark is a cat person and not a dog one." He said, giving a quick scratch behind her ears (which she had to admit felt absolutely heavenly) before entering the building with her tucked tightly in his arms.

_'This man really lives here?' _Kagome thought with wonder, looking around at the obviously expensive surroundings, _'He doesn't look like the kind of person who would live in this sort of place.'_

He walked quickly through the halls, strangely using the stairs instead of the elevator to get to one of the top floors of the building (so many that Kagome lost count of the flights of stairs).

Her ears perked up as she heard the voices of other people and she unconsciously huddled further into Steve's chest, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Hopefully she wouldn't just get thrown out onto the street...

"You finally back from your soul-searching, Cap?" A teasing voice asked and Steve let out a sigh when a dark-haired man sauntered up to him like he owned the place, "Or were you just out with your secret girlfriend?"

"Do you know anything about animals, Stark?" Steve completely ignored his comments and manoeuvred the cat so it was quite visible to the other occupants of the room, "I almost ran over this cat earlier and just want to make sure she's okay."

Stark blinked, clearly surprised by the black cat, "Didn't know you were a kitty lover," He joked, moving closer so he could eye the feline, "But no, can't say I do."

A red-haired woman moved to Stark's side to get a closer look as well, "You can always take her to a veterinarian if you're that worried, Steve," She said, smiling at the cat, "But she doesn't look injured."

"I didn't think so either, Pepper," Steve nodded, unsure what to do when the cat's ears were folded flat against her head when Stark and Pepper went to pet her and Kagome wanted to huff with his next words, "I think she's a stray. Do you mind if I keep her in the tower for a little longer?"

Great, now she was a pet!?


End file.
